Short Stories between Shizaya's Family
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Cerita-cerita pendek dilingkup keluarga Heiwajima dan Orihara Tertarik? Mohon Review :D Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back' Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav XD *maksa banget* Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX Enjoy Reading :D


**Short Stories between Shizaya's Family**

**Dislamer : Durarara! Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya Forever ahaha**

**Warning : ooc, garing *kriiyuuk kriyuukk*, judulny aneh dan warning-warning yang lain!**

**Summary : **Cerita-cerita pendek dilingkup keluarga Heiwajima dan Orihara.

**A/N : hola...! ini dia cerita gaje bin ajaib buatan sayah, garing, aneh tapi kalo ad yg berniat bca silahkan XD okeh selamat membaca XD**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Ayo ajari kami, Papa, Mama!**

Malam yang damai dikeluarga kecil Heiwajima. Keluarga yang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Menikmati coklat panas bersama. Bersenda gurau. Suasana musim dingin yang hangat, dilingkup keluarga Heiwajima.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan membuat suasana berubah 180°.

Psyche dan Delic bergerumul dipangkuan Izaya. izaya sepertinya faham. Sifat manja-manjaan kedua putranya ini pasti mempunyai maksud.

"Ayo, katakan apa mau kalian?" Izaya langsung to the point.

"Wah, mama memang hebat, langsung tau saja kalau kita meminta sesuatu ya, Deli-chan!" seru anak berhoodie putih dengan fur magenta riang. Diikuti senyuman Heiwajima mini beriris magenta.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ya." Psyche tersenyum sumringah.

"Papa Mama, kami mau adik!" Psyche dan Delic sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai mereka mengucapkannya serempak. Shizuo Izaya speechless. Hening. Psyche dan Delic saling berpandangan dengan tatapan 'kita salah bicara ya?'.

Shizuo berdehem. Hanya sekedar mencairkan suasana. Lalu mulai berbicara."Ehem, Psy-chan, Delic-kun kenapa kalian mau adik, bukankah lebih enak kalau hanya berdua, tidak harus berbagi mainan pada adik kalian nanti?"

Izaya menambahi."Dan nanti kalian bakal repot loh mengurus adik."

"Justru, karena kita ingin belajar mengurus adik Ma, Pa." sahut mereka bersemangat.

"Ayolah Pa, Ma, apa susahnya sih, bikin adik, kalau Papa Mama tidak mau, ajari kami caranya_"

Psyche memotong kata-kata Delic."_Biar kami berdua bisa membuat adik sendiri!" Delic mengangguk cepat. Kedua anak berumur 6 tahun itu bergelayutan dilengan orang tua orang tua mereka masih bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Bacotan : segera katakan 'Iya' sebelum pertanyaan nglantur sampai sejauh ini (?).

**Just Try, Mama**

"Mama, Papa Delic sama Hibi_" Delic menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya tertuju pada pasangan yang sedang menautkan bibir mereka. Kedua anak itu terdiam. memperhatikan.

"Delic-kun apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu'?" Hibiya menunjuk kearah Shizuo dan Izaya. Delic menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua kakak adik itu masih sibuk memperhatikan orang tuanya.

"Hibi-chan, kau mau mencobanya?" Delic menatap saudaranya yang hanya beda dua tahun itu. Hibiya mengangguk dengan polos.

"Baiklah~" Delic mendorong Hibiya ke tembok dibelakang mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana?" wajah Hibiya memerah mendapati wajah kakaknya tepat didepannya.

"Mama Papa melakukannya seperti ini." Delic mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hibiya. Jantung Hibiya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Delic menyentuh bibir Hibiya.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Izaya terkejut mendapati dua putranya sedang berciuman. Sebenarnya bukan berciuman mereka hanya menyentuh bibir satu sama lain.

"Hei, Delic! Kenapa kau mencium Hibiya!" Hibiya masih bermuka merah sementara Delic menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Just try, mama." Delic tersenyum polos. Hibiya _speechless_. Shizuo membatu. Izaya membeku. Delic watados.

Bacotan : mencoba hal-hal baru memang tak ada salahnya XD

Ahahaha ini dia fanfic kadaluarsa saya yg sebegitu lamanya mandiami folder pribadi saya. Dan saya berniat untuk mem-publish meskipun saya tau ini sangat aneh XDD

Oh iya apa readers mau cerita tambahan?XD  
kalo ad yg mau request akan saya buatkan sebelum HIDUP MATI saya di tangan UN *lebai*

Saya tunggu XDD *duduk manis*  
mohon review minna-minna-sama :3

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


End file.
